English cricket team in South Africa in 2009–10
The England cricket team toured South Africa for a four-match Test series, a five-match One Day International (ODI) series and two Twenty20 Internationals between 6 November 2009 and 18 January 2010. The tour was balanced throughout, with both the Twenty20 International and Test series being drawn, and England narrowly winning the ODI series 2–1. By levelling the Test series with victory in the final Test, South Africa retained the Basil D'Oliveira Trophy they had earnt in England in 2008. Despite the decision made in 2008 to grant Test series between South Africa and England "icon" status, and thus comprise five Test matches and only three ODI matches, the tour retained the previous balance of four Tests and five ODIs. A quiet, friendly series erupted with controversy in the third and fourth Tests of the series. On the third day of the third Test, television images showed Stuart Broad standing on the ball, and fellow England pace-bowler James Anderson picking at the leather of the ball, causing South Africa to raise concerns about the condition of the ball, and the actions of the England duo. After some delay, the South African team announced that they were not making an official complaint to the International Cricket Council (ICC), who in turn confirmed that the matter was closed. In the fourth Test, after an apparent nick by Graeme Smith was taken by wicket-keeper Matt Prior, the umpire Tony Hill turned down the appeal, which on review was upheld by third umpire Daryl Harper. However, TV replays showed an audible noise as the ball passed the bat. England announced that they would lodge an official complaint with the ICC, with the England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB) asking for the review to be reinstated. The ICC defended Harper, but said that it would launch a "full and comprehensive investigation" into the incident after the match. Squads || |} Twenty20 International series 1st T20I | score1 = 202/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 127/3 (13 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = EJG Morgan 85* (45) | wickets1 = R McLaren 3/33 4 | runs2 = LL Bosman 58 (31) | wickets2 = LJ Wright 1/17 2 | result = England won by 1 run (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Wanderers, Johannesburg | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = EJG Morgan (Eng) | rain = Rain ended South Africa's innings after 13 overs. Par score was 128 after 13 overs. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 241/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 157/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = LL Bosman 94 (45) | wickets1 = JL Denly 1/9 1 | runs2 = IJL Trott 51 (40) | wickets2 = DW Steyn 2/29 4 | result = South Africa won by 84 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Centurion, Gauteng | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = LL Bosman (SA) | rain = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled. | report = Scorecard | venue = Wanderers, Johannesburg | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = | rain = Rain continued throughout the day, preventing any play. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 250/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 252/3 (46.0 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AN Petersen 64 (65) | wickets1 = JM Anderson 3/60 10 | runs2 = PD Collingwood 105* (110) | wickets2 = CK Langeveldt 2/46 10 | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Centurion, Gauteng | umpires = BG Jerling (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = PD Collingwood (Eng) | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 354/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 242 (41.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AB de Villiers 121 (85) | wickets1 = SCJ Broad 4/71 10 | runs2 = PD Collingwood 86 (82) | wickets2 = WD Parnell 5/48 9.3 | result = South Africa won by 112 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands, Cape Town | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = AB de Villiers (SA) | rain = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 119 (36.5 overs) | score2 = 121/3 (31.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AN Petersen 51 (79) | wickets1 = JM Anderson 5/23 10 | runs2 = IJL Trott 52* (77) | wickets2 = J Botha 2/22 8 | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = St George's, Port Elizabeth | umpires = BJ Jerling (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = JM Anderson (Eng) | rain = }} 5th ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled. | report = Scorecard | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = | rain = Rain continued throughout the day, preventing any play. }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 418 (153.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JH Kallis 120 (225) | wickets-team1-inns1 = GP Swann 5/110 45.2 | score-team2-inns1 = 356 (104 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GP Swann 85 (81) | wickets-team2-inns1 = PL Harris 5/123 37 | score-team1-inns2 = 301/7d (85.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = HM Amla 100 (213) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JM Anderson 4/73 20.5 | score-team2-inns2 = 228/9 (96 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = KP Pietersen 81 (143) | wickets-team2-inns2 = F de Wet 4/55 23 | result = Match drawn | venue = Centurion, Gauteng | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and SJ Davis (Aus) | motm = GP Swann (Eng) | report = Scorecard | rain = England won the toss and elected to field. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 343 (108.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JH Kallis 75 (132) | wickets-team1-inns1 = GP Swann 4/110 35 | score-team2-inns1 = 574/9d (170 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = IR Bell 140 (227) | wickets-team2-inns1 = M Morkel 3/78 31 | score-team1-inns2 = 133 (50 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = PL Harris 36 (50) | wickets-team1-inns2 = GP Swann 5/54 21 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 98 runs | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and AM Saheba (Ind) | motm = GP Swann (Eng) | report = Scorecard | rain = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. * Day 1 reduced to 61 overs due to bad light. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 291 (86.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = JH Kallis 108 (189) | wickets-team1-inns1 = JM Anderson 5/63 21.1 | score-team2-inns1 = 273 (88 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = MJ Prior 76 (118) | wickets-team2-inns1 = M Morkel 5/75 22 | score-team1-inns2 = 447/7d (111.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = GC Smith 183 (273) | wickets-team1-inns2 = JM Anderson 3/98 22.2 | score-team2-inns2 = 296/9 (141 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = IR Bell 78 (213) | wickets-team2-inns2 = PL Harris 3/85 40 | result = Match drawn | venue = Newlands, Cape Town | umpires = DJ Harper (Aus) and AL Hill (NZ) | motm = GC Smith (SA) | report = Scorecard | rain = England won the toss and elected to field. }} 4th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 180 (47.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = PD Collingwood 47 (61) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DW Steyn 5/51 13.5 | score-team2-inns1 = 423/7d (119 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = GC Smith 105 (187) | wickets-team2-inns1 = SCJ Broad 3/83 29 | score-team1-inns2 = 169 (42.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = PD Collingwood 71 (88) | wickets-team1-inns2 = M Morkel 4/59 16 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = South Africa won by an innings and 74 runs. | venue = Wanderers, Johannesburg | umpires = SJ Davis (Aus) and AL Hill (NZ) | motm = M Morkel and DW Steyn (SA) | report = Scorecard | rain = England won the toss and elected to bat }} Tour matches 50-over tour match: England XI v Diamond Eagles | score1 = 294/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 109 (26.4 overs) | team2 = Diamond Eagles | runs1 = IJL Trott 85 (104) | wickets1 = RT Bailey 2/27 5 | runs2 = RR Rossouw 17 (10) | wickets2 = PD Collingwood 2/9 3.4 | result = England XI won by 185 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = OUTsurance Oval, Bloemfontein | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = | rain = }} 50-over tour match: England XI v Chevrolet Warriors | runs1 = A Jacobs 83* (83) | wickets1 = GP Swann 3/26 10 | runs2 = AJ Strauss 117* (119) | wickets2 = J Theron 1/30 7.5 | result = England XI won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = De Beers Diamond Oval, Kimberley | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = | rain = }} 20-over tour match: England XI v South Africa A | score1 = 89 (17.3 overs) | score2 = 90/6 (17.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AN Cook 22 (30) | wickets1 = JL Ontong 2/9 3 | runs2 = VB van Jaarsveld 23 (12) | wickets2 = GP Swann 2/9 4 | result = South Africa A won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = OUTsurance Oval, Bloemfontein | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = T Tshabalala (SA) | rain = }} 50-over tour match: England XI v South Africa A | score1 = 279/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 281/6 (48.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = AG Puttick 62 (74) | wickets1 = G Onions 2/46 9 | runs2 = IJL Trott 78 (89) | wickets2 = RK Kleinveldt 2/57 10 | result = England XI won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Senwes Park, Potchefstroom | umpires = M Erasmus and BG Jerling | motm = IJL Trott (Eng) | rain = }} 2-day tour matches: England XI v South African Airways Challenge XI | team2 = South African Airways Challenge XI | score-team1-inns1 = 329/8d (78 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = AN Cook 81 (144) | wickets-team1-inns1 = C Pietersen 3/71 18 | score-team2-inns1 = 167/7 (47 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = SE Avontuur 68 (111) | wickets-team2-inns1 = GP Swann 6/55 16 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Buffalo Park, East London | umpires = S George and BG Jerling | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = }} | team2 = South African Airways Challenge XI | score-team1-inns1 = 317/5d (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = AJ Strauss 100 (163) | wickets-team1-inns1 = MY Vallie 1/32 7 | score-team2-inns1 = 263 (64.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = D Wiese 80 (88) | wickets-team2-inns1 = RJ Sidebottom 5/42 16.3 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Buffalo Park, East London | umpires = BG Jerling and LJ Willemse | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = }} Media coverage ;Television *Supersport – South Africa *Sky Sports – United Kingdom and Ireland *Ten Sports – India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh *Sky Sport – New Zealand *Fox Sports – Australia 2009-10